1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of adapting protocols of a telecommunications terminal to a protocol of a digital exchange.
2. Background Information
Guideline 1TR6 of the German Bundespost describes the transfer of signalling information between an ISDN digital exchange and ISDN telecommunications terminals. Thus, all ISDN terminals will be equipped, in accordance with the protocol 1TR6, to be able to exchange information with a digital exchange operating according to this protocol (cf. ISDN-D-Kanal-Protokoll 1TR6, Ausgabe 1.90, Deutsche Bundespost, FTZ).
In Europe, a committee of the ETSI (European Telecommunications Standards Institute) is currently drawing up an ISDN protocol for Layer 3 functions (cf. Document No. ETS T/S 46-30, Version 1, Jul. 19, 1990, Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN), User-Network Interface Layer 3 Specification for basic call control, Application of CCITT Recommendations Q.930/I.450 and Q.931/I.451).
If the ETSI protocol is introduced in Europe, i.e., if it is used in all digital exchanges, the old protocols in all ISDN terminals (in the Federal Republic of Germany the aforementioned protocol 1TR6) will have to be replaced by the ETSI protocol.